An early start to Christmas Holage
by SimplyleeZ
Summary: Another Holage (RageGamingVideosXGenerationHollow) (Even though no one seems to be interested) Well...enjoy it in all of its glory I guess.


It's the start of a brand new month, November to be exact where people forget all about Halloween and start getting into the Christmas spirit, even if they are a little early.

Hollow was one in particular that enjoyed this time of year where he could get excited over such little things like snow or buying presents. The way shops would dress up their windows and staff in a delightful Christmas theme. However he especially loved the way couples would huddle together in the outside cold or the way they would kiss under the mistletoe, it was so romantic but he would always sigh at the thought as he would be spending yet another Christmas alone.

On the other hand his best friend, Rage, wasn't so much a fan for early Christmas, sure he enjoyed closer to Christmas but this early he thought it was just a joke. He hated the cold outside air, it was even worse as he lived in England, he also hated the hectic and frantic shopping for presents. He hated crowds of people rushing about and don't get him started on couples, on one hand they were nice and cute and he wished he had someone like that but he also finds them annoying like could you not go show your affection for one another elsewhere please.

They both went on with their daily lives like nothing would change anything, oh how wrong they were. It started to snow ever so lightly but gradually got heavier and started to lie on the ground. This wasn't totally unexpected but as the blond looked out of his window, after recording, he jumped in excitement. He quickly got back on Skype hoping his friend was still online, and he was, so he called the other. It took a while for a response but he didn't dwell on it "hello?" Rage asked slightly confused as to why the other one would be calling him back. "Look outside!" Hollow practically screeched in excitement "ok, ok" the other replied as if to calm the other down. Rage got out of his chair like an old man and strolled towards the window, when he looked outside he groaned in annoyance and the other could hear it too.

Rage sat back it his chair and put his headset on, he sighed "you want us to go out in that don't you?" Rage asked as if he was mindreading the other. "Please" Hollow begged as he dragged out his words like a little kid, Rage just simply rolled his eyes but nodded his head as he could resist him. "Really?" Hollow asked in disbelief as the other would never normally give in this easily "yes, now go before I change my mind and I'll meet you at the park" Rage sighed he did give in too easily this time but he couldn't help it just the way the other looked at him with hope in his eyes was too much. Rage sat there thinking he only just noticed the other was long gone so he got up grabbed his scarf and coat and made his way outside towards the park, as did the other.

When Rage arrived he saw the most beautiful sight he had seen in a while, there was snow all across the park ground and in the trees, everything was still and silent, there was a lone figure sitting in the middle of nature's wonder, Hollow. He soon seemed to notice Rage and jumped up from the snow covered bench he was sitting on and ran over to the other. "How long does it take for you to do anything?" Hollow asked sarcastically yet playfully "I don't know, sorry" Rage let out a nervous chuckle as he looked at the scenery again. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Hollow whispered standing beside Rage "sure is but…it looked better with you in it" he confessed, Hollow blushed slightly at the comment but could use the cold as an excuse. "Is that why you were standing there for so long?" Hollow questioned laughing ever so slightly standing, once again, in front of Rage "uh, yeah" he replied sheepishly, looking down at his feet in the process.

Hollow sighed as he took his best friends hands that were freezing cold after spending such a short amount of time outside "your freezing cold" Hollow quickly noted. "Yeah I guess" Rage mumbled as he slowly rose his head "here let me help" Hollow said a smirk forming on his face before they knew it Hollow had pressed his lips onto Rages. Hollow closed his eyes into the kiss while Rage was shocked he hadn't expected his friend to do _this, _never the less he kissed back drawing them closer together. They soon separated but stayed at a close distance, both were flushed and breathing quite heavily "better?" Hollow breathed out, fogging Rage's glasses up even more to which he pulled them off and cleaned them while Hollow was dazed in amazement of Rage's eyes, Rage quickly put them back on "much" he replied and pecked Hollows cheek. "How about you, me, my sofa and some tea? Sound good?" Hollow questioned "sounds fantastic" Rage replied. They walked off towards Hollows place hand in hand and they knew nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
